


Alcohol Makes Nothing Better

by albyshuckface



Series: x Reader Imagines [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albyshuckface/pseuds/albyshuckface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and the reader are dating, and some sleazy photographer takes a photo of some dude kissing you which sets Thomas off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol Makes Nothing Better

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is a three part story, all three parts will be in this piece.

You opened your eyes to a blank space in your bed. Thomas wasn't in his usual spot, admiring you like he did every morning. You heard a bottle crash against the wall. Crawling out of bed, you go downstairs.

"T-Thomas?" Your voice cracking at the sight. Thomas was whipping bottles at the wall, all empty. 

He was piss drunk. 

"Y/n." He smiles wickedly, stalking towards you. "Guess what I seen— oh yanno—on some bloody social media site?"  
His words slur.

"What d-did you see?" In a flash, he slaps you across the face. 

"Seen you— kissing some dude. Were you drunk? High? Hm? Am I not enough for you?!" His voice raises, shouting the last words. Your face stings, tears prick your eyes and your heart drops into your stomach. 

The guy had kissed you, and some sleazy camera-man took the photo. Afterwards, you shoved the guy off. 

"Thomas, baby, he kissed me. I-I would never cheat on you. I love you." 

"Don't bloody lie to me!" He threw a bottle at you, it shatters and a piece of glass nicks your ear; Thomas is shaking with rage. 

You go over to him, kissing him over and over. You taste the salt of you & his tears on your lips. 

He shoves you away.  
"Don't." His voice has softened, he's not angry anymore. 

He's sobbing. Tears flow down his cheeks, dropping onto the floor with a silent sound. You as well are crying. 

"Thomas, I wouldn't ever cheat on you. God, don't you see?! I'm so in love with you. I spend every second I can with you. I'd never even think of kissing some other guy. You're the one I want. The one i need." You beg him. Searching his eyes for anything. You see sadness and a flicker of hope, then the hope is gone. 

Your boyfriend looks at you, his pouty lips in a frown & his eyes red. He storms out of the house. 

Throwing everything away because of some bloody photo. 

You called after him. He didn't come back. Sliding down the wall, sobs wrack your body.  
"He's gone.." You mutter, "He's gone."  
~  
((Part Two))  
You're sitting on the floor where he left you. You stand up, using the counter as balance, your legs are weak and tired. All energy left your body during the fight with Thomas.

You search the cabinets for any kind of alcohol. Finding a bottle of whiskey, you drag yourself up to you and Thomas's room —well, what was y'alls room until he left. Sobs start shaking through your body and you take a huge gulp of the whiskey. 

It burns your throat & warms your insides. Already, not having a high tolerance of alcohol, you feel buzzed, It feels amazing. Taking a couple more shots from the bottle, you're wasted in no time. Thomas isn't in your mind anymore & you're giggling.  
Until the front door to the house opens, your heart freezes and your breath hitches. There's two people who have a key to the house, Thomas and Dylan, your lifetime best friend. 

"Y/n?" The voice calls out. It's Dylan. You let out the breath you didn't even know you were holding. 

Drunkenly climbing down the stairs, Dylan catches sight of you and runs right to you. He catches you as you trip over the last stair. 

"Y/n. What happened to you?" Dylan's voice is soft and dripping with worry. He tilts your head so you're looking at him. 

"Dylan, he left. Oh god, he's gone. I miss him so much." Words flow out of your mouth, slurred and jumbled.  
"Y/n, look at me right now. Yanno where he went? He's been at my house. At the moment, he's in the car. Too afraid to come in. He loves you so much, y/n. God, you don't even know, hon. Thomas misses you like crazy." Dylan says reassuringly. Cracking a small smile, the door opens. 

"Y-y/n?" The British accent is thick, full of sadness. Thomas's eyes land on you and Dylan. "God..." Thomas turns around and shuts the door behind him. He can't stand the sight of you, piss drunk and tears stained on your cheeks.  
~  
((Part Three))  
You stumble after him, finding Thomas sitting on the porch step. He looks at you with watery eyes. He stands, going to you.

"I'm so sorry. I'm such a bloody idiot. I'm so sorry for what I did. P-please forgive me." Thomas looks at you, the sincerity is strong in his eyes. 

"Thomas, can we talk about it? You hit me. You called me names that have haunted me since high school. I wouldn't ever call you any of those names. If I seen what you did, I wouldn't hit you, I would let you explain. But, Thomas, you. Hit. Me." 

You look at him and his eyes sadden even more.

"I was drunk. I was angry and I didn't mean to hit you. I don't know what came over me. Why can't you forgive me?"  
He places his hand on your cheek, but you step back. 

"You hit me and I was absolutely crushed. Leave. Get out of here!" He tries to speak, but you only scream back "Fuck you!" Eyes burning, hot tears threaten to spill over onto your cold cheeks. 

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." With every sentence you push him, causing him to stumble backwards. The tears fall onto your face, hands trembling. 

You turn to go back into the house, but a hand grabs your wrist and Thomas pulls you to him, against him. You mumble "I hate you" into his chest. 

"You don't hate me. You couldn't ever hate me. Because I have loved you for so long, I know you don't. I know that when you're angry or upset, you screamed those words at me. Your poisonous words could never pierce my love for you. I see it in your eyes, you don't hate me." He seems so sure.

He lets you go, only to hold you by your wrist so you don't go away. He searches your face for any emotion. 

"I forgive you. Don't you ever hit me again or I'll leave for good, got it? I love you, but you're an ass sometimes." Thomas smiles and pulls you in, kissing you sweetly, pulling away only to mumble 'I love you's against your mouth. 

"Its about damn time, guys." Thomas and you pull away to flip off Dylan. He puts his hands up and goes back inside. 

"I'm glad you're home."  
"Home is where you are, baby."  
You smile and kiss him again.


End file.
